


Arthur Shappey, CEO of MJN Air

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur is a grown-up, F/M, Family, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Arthur became the CEO of MJN Air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Shappey, CEO of MJN Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanmoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanmoriel/gifts).



> Vanmoiel was extra lovely and sent two prompts my way. This is the second of them, and I was asked to "please write how did MJN Air come into Arthur's command?"  
> I can't say no to a please, and I can't say no to a good prompt. Nor would I want to.  
> So, here it is!

Some things are forever, or at least seem that way. The distance between Hong Kong and Limerick, for example. Strawberries being delicious and dangerous. Arthur taking his tea with loads of milk and four sugars.

No one was quite sure what to make of it when they discovered that Carolyn Knapp-Shappey acting as MJN's CEO was not one of them.

"Look," she had said to her son as he and Martin helped her pack up the old house. "My boy is all grown up and making his own home with his own family. I'm getting tired of switching between Zurich and Fitton all the time. You've been surprisingly good at maintaining MJN in my absence. Really, Arthur, it makes perfect sense."

Of course, Arthur didn't say anything about her just being a little old lady now, or just being Herc's partner (or whatever she called it), or just being his mum. Because she wasn't. She had retired willingly and happily from being CEO, and she was still the founder of the company, and there was no _just_ to being a mum or someone in love. It didn't make her _just_ anything–it made her human.

"I guess you're right," Arthur said slowly, putting a picture frame into a box. The photo was from Skip's first week, taken in front of G-ERTI at the air field by Dirk as he'd passed. The next frame to go into the box had a photo from his mum's last week, just a few days ago, already behind glass. He compared the two shots, noticing the differences first. Everyone looked older, but happier, Martin especially. In the first one, Martin and Arthur had been separated by Mum and Douglas, but in the last, they were standing together, smiling hugely and holding hands.

Arthur smiled as he set the frame into the box.

"Besides, it's about time I let you have some real responsibility," she said. "And better you than Douglas."

Arthur helped his mum carry this last box to Martin's van. There were three other Icarus Removals vans driving to Fitton airfield, to the waiting plane. When they landed in Zurich, there would be a truck waiting to transport everything the last leg, right to the lovely little house Herc had bought.

It took some time, but everyone was meant to get a happy ending. That was something Arthur was, and always had been, completely certain about. First him, finding his Skipper and this blissful life they'd made together. Then Mum and Herc finally willing and able to properly start their Happily Ever After. Douglas was next, and Arthur would help as much as he was able, and maybe a bit more than that.

They looked around the house that they had both lived in for so long, Arthur and his mother, and felt good as they left it. It had been sold a few days ago, and it was perfect. The adventure was just beginning, really.

* * *

Shortly before they touched down in Zurich, the unmistakeable _bing-bong_ sounded through the cabin.

"We would like to take this time to make a special announcement, lady and gentleman," Martin said. Arthur watched furtively as his mother smiled a bit. It was the same sort of smile she'd worn at his wedding. "Our own dear and lovely and bloody _terrifying_ Carolyn Knapp-Shappey will be leaving us shortly, and we have prepared a few words."

She sighed loudly and theatrically, but the corners of her lips were still turned up in a smile.

"Just remember that, should Herc prove a scoundrel, I know a fellow who can help," Douglas said. She choked back a laugh (or a sob) at that.

"H-he's just kidding... Right?"

"Of that, you may never know, _sir_."

"...right. Wait, you _prepared_ that? _That_ was your goodbye speech? 'I know a fellow?' I'm shocked!"

"What can I say–I haven't the way with words you seem to have."

"Oh, shut up, the both of you, and fly the bloody plane!" Mum shouted from her seat, though Arthur caught her blinking rapidly. Keeping tears at bay. Happy and sad tears.

He moved from the galley and to the seat next to hers. He held her hand and rested his head on her shoulder. Just because Carolyn Knapp-Shappey acting as MJN'S CEO wasn't forever didn't mean that she wouldn't be his _mum_ forever.

* * *

Arthur had thought that only he would follow her to Herc's house, but he was wrong. The taxi was filled like it usually was, with Arthur calling out the yellow cars and Martin bickering with Douglas, and Carolyn rolling her eyes and sighing hugely.

She and Herc took the crew to dinner. Everyone was nostalgic and cheerful, but there was an undercurrent of sadness running through everything. This wasn't goodbye, not really, but it was an extended see-you-later. Arthur would miss her, and Herc, but it was okay.

He'd be okay.

Just, how strange to think that he was a steward heading out and a CEO heading back. It wasn't bad, it was just strange.

The truly strange part? He was a better CEO than he was steward (even though he continued to do the stewarding on every flight he took with them). The funny part, though? No one was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was thinking that the role would be inherited, rather than given, but the thought alone made me all sniffly, so I don't care.


End file.
